


Moonlight: Part II

by whiskeyandlonging



Series: Moonlight [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandlonging/pseuds/whiskeyandlonging
Summary: Bones takes care of Luna as new information about the colony comes to light.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & OFC, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Series: Moonlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635322
Kudos: 26





	Moonlight: Part II

Bones sighed deeply as he stopped outside the door to your shared quarters and entered his code. It had been a long day in medbay; while he was glad that he’d been able to catch up on his paperwork, the subsequent hours had been long and boring, and he wanted to get back to you and Luna.

He couldn’t help but smile at the image that greeted him as the door slid open.

Luna lay beside you, fast asleep, while your fingers ran through her hair in a soothing rhythm. You returned Leonard’s smile as he stepped inside. You could tell he wanted to talk, so you tucked a blanket around her and stood as quietly as you could and met him in the kitchenette.

“How’s she doing?” Leonard asked from across the island as you settled on a bar stool.

You glanced at Luna over your shoulder. “She’s been tired pretty tired since Chris brought her down earlier. We read some books and watched a movie, but she’s been asleep for a while now.”

Leonard nodded. “She say anything about feeling dizzy?”

You frowned. “How did you know?”

“Her labs indicated some malnutrition. The fatigue I expected regardless, but the dizziness is a common side effect.” You bit your lip and your brow furrowed in concern. Leonard softened. “She’s okay, Y/N. She’ll need to be monitored for a week or so, but she’s not in any danger. I promise.” He covered your hand with one of his, and smiled reassuringly.

“Y/N?” Luna’s sleepy voice broke the silence.

“Over here, sweetheart,” you called. Leonard watched as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around for you. She slid from the couch, the blanket slipping from her shoulders in the process, and crossed the room. She reached out for you, and you leaned down to lift her into your lap.

“Hi Bones,” she mumbled once she was settled, curled against your chest. Leonard couldn’t help but smile at her renewed shyness. He supposed it had something to do with seeing him in a new environment.

“Hey, darlin’,” he greeted warmly. “Did you have a nice nap?” Luna nodded. “Y/N said you had fun today.” Another nod. “What kinds of things did you do together?”

Luna yawned before speaking. “We read books. An’ watched a movie.” She gasped in delight. “And Y/N said I could have a chocolate chip cookie for d’sert later if you say it’s okay!” Her eyes twinkled up at him, both asking permission and daring him to say no. Leonard laughed, the sound rich and warm.

“Alright, sweetheart. You can have a chocolate chip cookie later.” The grin that spread across her face was so sweet, so happy, that he knew he’d have trouble ever telling her ‘no’.

An hour and two chocolate chip cookies later, Luna was tucked in bed and well on her way to sleep. Leonard dimmed the lights enough that they wouldn’t disturb her while she slept, but not so low that she couldn’t see if she needed something.

Once she was asleep, Leonard opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass for each of you. You curled into his side on the couch and sipped your wine while he found a movie.

“I’m going to bring her with me to medbay in the mornin’,” Len told you towards the end of the film. “I’ll need to check her labs before she has breakfast, if at all possible.”

You nodded. “Want me to come with you?”

“As much as I know she’d like the company, I think it’s best if we see how she does on her own tomorrow. I’m worried that she’ll get the idea that this is a big, scary thing if we try to comfort her before she understands what’s happening.” He paused to set his wine glass aside and turn off the end credits of the vid. “If she’s overwhelmed tomorrow, then we’ll try bringing someone else along the next time.”

“If anything changes, let me know,” you murmured, and kissed him chastely.

While you settled into much-needed sleep shortly after, Leonard sent a quick message to the captain.

_What do you know about Luna’s colony?_

.  
.

It was just before 0700 when Bones set Luna down on a biobed. Though he had an hour before he needed to report for his shift, he wanted to make sure they could take all the time Luna needed.

Jim had, unsurprisingly, replied to Leonard’s late message. He’d sent his own knowledge in addition to several news articles, all of which confirmed Leonard’s suspicions: the colony had begun to ration food when supplies ran low.

Though the situation had been mild (compared to, say, Tarsus IV), the effects of the rationing were certainly being felt by the colony’s younger members. In light of this information, Leonard felt it all the more necessary to keep a close eye on Luna as she began to heal.

Luna had stirred on her own as he and Y/N got ready for the day, and Leonard had supposed it was for the best. The last thing he’d wanted to do was take her to medbay while she was still waking up.

As they’d stepped into the hall, Luna had blinked sleepily and reached up for Leonard. He’d chuckled and lifted her into his arms, smiling to himself when her tiny hands fisted in his shirt and her head tucked into his shoulder.

He hated to move her when she was so comfortable, so vulnerable, but he needed to set her down on a biobed.

The cold of the bed startled her ever-so-slightly, and Luna blinked rapidly under the bright fluorescents.

“Lights, sixty percent,” he murmured as he turned the bed and monitors on. “Better?” Luna hummed. “I’m going to listen to your heart, just like I did the other night, okay?” She yawned and nodded her understanding, and Leonard couldn’t help but smile.

He listened intently as he moved the bell of his stethoscope around her chest, watching the monitor all the while to confirm what he heard. He draped the stethoscope around his neck and felt her pulse. Content with its strength, he smiled at her and set her wrist down.

“Can I go back to th’ room now?” she asked.

“Not yet, kiddo,” Leonard said apologetically as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Remember how tired you were yesterday?” She nodded. “Well, eating lots of the vitamins your body still needs will help you feel better.”

“I had some fruit yesterday,” Luna supplied helpfully.

Leonard smiled. “You’re doing a really good job, then. I have to make sure your body is healthy and safe while you get all those vitamins, though, so I need to take a little blood from your arm,” he explained calmly.

He took her hand as tears welled in her eyes. “Do I have to?” she asked quietly.

Leonard nodded sympathetically. “Yeah, kiddo. This is important. I’ll be fast, I promise.”

She took a deep breath on her own to calm down and sniffed as she wiped her eyes. Len smiled at her and stood to gather the supplies he needed.

As he took a seat on the stool beside her bed and rolled up her sleeve, Bones explained everything he was doing, hoping to relieve some of her anxiety. “Just a little poke this time,” he promised as he cleaned her arm. “On three, okay? One, two, three.”

Luna winced at the sting, but this time there were no tears. Leonard smiled at her. “You’re doing great, kiddo. Almost done.” A moment later, he pressed a cotton ball to her arm. “There. All done, sweetheart.”

She looked down to where he was taping a bandaid in place. “Oh.”

He smiled. “You okay?” Luna hummed. “Let’s get you some juice.”

A couple minutes later, Luna sipped happily at the orange juice Bones had given her. He watched the biobed monitor to make sure her blood sugar came up a bit with it. Once he was sure the juice was helping, he turned back to her.

“Luna, darlin’, I have to be sure you’re safe while your body gets better, so we’ll need to do this for a few more days, okay?” She took a shaky breath, and he covered her small hand with his once again. After a long moment, she tightened her grip on his fingers, and met his gaze as she nodded.

Leonard smiled and stood as he flicked off the biobed. “Alright, kiddo, how about we get some breakfast with Y/N?” he suggested. Once again, he lifted her up and stepped into the turbolift, instructing it to take them back to the floor where your quarters were.

Luna sighed contentedly, and as he rubbed her back in a soothing motion, Bones couldn’t help but be overwhelmed with affection for the little girl in his arms.


End file.
